Beating Drums and Broken Hearts
by Trio-Spade
Summary: Better sum inside. Harry helps sev out. sevxluc yayayayaya


**Title: Beating Drums and Broken Hearts**

**Author:Trio Spade**

**Beta: Neko Enchantment and Kime**

**Summary: Voldemort, the name that strikes fear in all save a select few. The cause of so much pain and anguish in the wizarding world. How does the boy who is prophized to defeat this foe handle it all? By helping those who need him most. What is to come of the broken potions proffessor? Hopefully Harry can pick up the pieces to this broken man and show him that even in this dark time there is still light. Show him that as long as you can still 'feel' there will always be a song to sing and a beat to dance too.**

**Paring(s): mainly suggestion. So far no set pairs.**

**Book/Movie: Harry Potter**

**Rating:R**

**A/N:All characters and idea's of the Harry Potter world do not belong to me. Storyline and plot are mine, alone with any original characters though so do not use without my permission please.**

**'_thoughts_'**

"Severus my boy, you have done it again!" Dumbledore announced as he moved to embrace his potions professor. "With this bit of good news, we can be ready for the scandal!" Snape restrained from flinching as deceivingly 'old' arms wrapped around in a vice like hug.

It took all he had left to come and see the headmaster once arriving back at Hogwarts. He had abandoned a class of students when his mark had summoned him to 'his lord'. Unfortunatly, the information that Severus was able to obtain did not sit well with him.

Voldemort knew. The evil manic knew that he, Severus Snape, was a spy. Upon learning this information, Snape had nearly lost his life. It was in the wake of that moment that he had realized that he was not ready to die just yet. He wanted to live at least one year as his true self and not the greasy git he had portrayed himself to be.

"Headmaster, I haven't made it to my potions yet." Snape stated tirdly.

"Oh do forgive me my dear boy. Go on and go rest, we can discuss this more at a later time. It will give me a chance to get the rest of the Order here and inform them of your good news."

It was after Dumbledore had released him and was looking him straight in the eye that Snape, begrudgingly, realized that the old coot had that twinkle in his eye. Snape could not supress the shudder that that look forced through him. That look was just creepy. Just too. . . . . mischevious.

Severus turned and managed not to limp, as he walked out of the Headmasters office.

Harry Potter couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned before firmly laying on his back and staring up at the darkness that was his canopy.

_'What is wrong with me to night? I'm tired as all bloody hell, so why can't I sleep!'_ He wanted to scream.

Deciding that just lying there was not helping, Harry decided to go and take a walk. Dressing in his robes just incase, he grabbed his wand before slipping under his invisability cloak. Moving silently, he exited the dorm before slipping out of the common room and into the hall.

Proffessor Snape walked slowly down the hall, trying to make his way back to the dungeons where his rooms were. There was so much he needed to do. He could no longer spy for the Order. No, not that Voldermort now knew that he was a leak. He winced at the remberance of how many Cruiciatus' he had been hit with. It had taken Lucius four hours before he could get him out of the base.

_'Lucius, please becareful. I don't. . .don't.'_ It was at this time that everything was housed in the potions professor. All the pain, the fear, the hoplessness.

Snape all but threw himself against the wall of the empty coridor before sliding down to sit with a 'plump'. Everything overflowed in his mind and no matter how hard he tried, he could not stop the deep rattling breaths or the choking sobs. It all had to come out at one point in time, and now was it. He sat there crying in pain and misery. Letting everything go finally.

Severus was so out of it that he failed to notice the sound of feet running towards him. He even failed to take note when a gentle hand was place on his shoulders. It was the soft, worried voice of a young boy that finally brought him home.

"Profferssor?"

The walk had done wonders to relieve whatever tension had been keeping him up. The cool chill from the outside was kept wonderfully at bay by the warm torches that kept the hall lit and dry. Harry found this to be perfect but his quiet stress relieving walk was soon interupted.

Harry turned to look behind him when he heard something go 'plump' on the softly carpeted floor. Shock keeping him in place, he listened to the horribly battered looking Potions Professor choke out sobs. He watched as shaking hands came up to hug the battered torso tightly as the man infront of him let all his misery out. Harry could feel all the pain that emanated from the man, all the sorrow and fear.

With out a second thought, Harry rushed over. It worried him that his Proffessor did not even look up at the sound of his running feet hitting the carpet. He worried even more when Snape didn't notice when he laid a comforting hand on his battered shoulder.

"Proffessor?" Harry watched as a broken Severus Snape, Potions master, looked up at him. Face stained with tears and blood. Harry quickly moved into action, removing his hood and opening his cloak he carefully pulled Snape close to him before covering them both with the cloak.

It surprised him when Professor Snape quickly latched onto his smaller form and buried his face against his chest. Harry did the only thing he could at that time, he wrapped his arms firmly around the older man and held him tightly, mindful that his professor more than likely was injured. He let Snape hold onto him for several minutes, waiting till it seemed like the professor had finally started to calm down. Harry pulled away slightly and looked his professor in the eye. Nodding his head once he finished assessing his teachers condition.

"Come on, let's get you to the dungeons and where your more comfortable." Harry whispered as he slipped his arms securly around Snape and allowed the broken man to use him for support.

The walk to the dungeons had been slow and filled with hushed ramblilngs from Snape and an occasional choked sob. It was when they had reached the maze work of the stone coridors, that Harry was loath to make the broken man think, but he didn't know where to go.

"Proffesor, which way do we need to go?" Harry inquired softly.

Snape moved to let go of his crutch and continue onto his rooms himself, but it was Harry's strong, gentle hold on him that kept him close. He looked into the deep depths that were his students eyes. Harry watched as relization of the situation fully dawned on the taller man. He watched as dark eyes widened then brow scrunch as all was processed.

"I'm not letting you run away just yet. Not till I'm sure you're better." Harry said pointendly, his glare only half hearted.

"Potter, you have no ide-"

"That is a load of bull and you know it." Harry stated strongly as he cut his astonished teacher off. Snape was unable to speak as he watched fiercely blazing eyes calm instantly, gentleness and a tranquilty too old for someone so young taking angers heated place.

"Your broken Severus, whether you admit it or not, everything has finally gotten to you, and bad. So you can either relax and let me help, or we can wander these halls til I find your chambers and lock the both of us in them til I'm happy with your recovery. Your choice."

The boy was stubborn, Snape knew this, yet he still wanted to argue with the boy. Heaving a sigh, he bowed his head in defeat, it was useless now, Harry would get his way no matter what he decided.

"Go left, then left again, then right. My rooms are the second door on the right." Harry nodded, listening to how tired his potions professor sounded.

In a matter of slow moving moments, Harry had them at Snape's door. Holding his professor up securely in one arm, he opened the door for the both of them. Snape gave a small confused frown when his 'assistant' passed the small sofa and continued deeper into his rooms. Belatedly he realized Potter was taking him to his bedroom. This was realized when the boy cautiously turned so he was standing infront of him, before slowly and carefully setting him on the bed.

Severus, at this moment, could only glare tirdly as Harry bent down and undid his shoes. Taking them, along with his socks, off and placing them on an open chair. He wasn't left wondering for long as the boy stood, holding his legs carefully and placing them on the bed before making Snape lay down.

"Where are your healing potions?" Harry ask sternly, leaving no room for any argument. It astonished Severus that Potter was so willing to help him and even. . . .mother him. He complied only because he had not the energy or the mental stability to fight off the gentle Gryffindor's kindness.

"In the pantry in the bathroom." His voice horse and cracking.

He watched as Harry retreated into the bathroom. Snape listened as he heard several cupboards open and shut before the boy returned with not only the potion, but a hand cloth, a glass of water, and a small basin of water. He continued to watch as Harry sat the items down on the night stand before taking the potion and unstopping it.

Harry slipped a careful hand under Snape's head and lifted it up so his professor could drink it easily. It was pleasing to hear the comfortable sigh come from the battered man's lips once his pain had been abated. Watching Severus closely, Harry reached over and grabbed the glass of water before doing as he had the potion. Severus was glad for his student's foresight. The water was like a gift from heaven as the cool liquid slid down his scream sore throat.

"You can't do this any more. I hate seeing someone I respect coming back this bad." Harry said sternly, as he got the cloth wet and rang it out, washing the blood and grime off of Severus' face. The coolness of the cloth was greatly welcomed and helped get rid of some of the sticky, dirty feeling from his skin.

"Well you won't- Wait, did I hear correctly? You just admitted to respecting your potions master." Snape all but slured drowzily.

"Yes, I respect you whole heartdly. You are a good man. Your postion just keeps you from being who you want to be." Harry said absentmindily, as he focused on his task of getting blood and dirt off pale skin.

"Hm, If you only knew Mr. Potter-"

"My name is Harry." Harry cut him off.

"And mine is Severus, but don't you dare call me that infront of anyone else." Harry chuckled lightly.

"I promise, your name is a secret safe with me."

"Good." He paused, slowly coming to his old self as he became more confortable.

"Why the hell were you in the hall? It is an ungodly hour and far past curfew."

"Couldn't sleep. Besides tomorrow is Hogsmead weekend, then it's Christmas holiday. So it doesn't really matter."

"That's besides the point. I'm docking fifty points from Gryffindor for you being out past curfew." Harry gave him an astonished look, "and two-hundred for what you have done for me." Snape said softly. Harry looked at him wide-eyed, that had to be more than quadruple the amount of points he had given any student . . .EVER. Blinking away his shock, he smiled down at his professor.

"Thanks, but I'm not done with you yet."

Snape looked up at him, curiosity, fear, and sadness plain in his deep fathomless pools of onyx.

"I want to know what could hurt you so much. I want you to be able to trust me to help you, cause I surely doubt that you can do that with any one here." Harry said softly as he moved a hand to gently move away strands of hair that hung in Severus' face. Snape blinked. He blinked again. Like fucking, bloody hell, he would not cry infront of Harry again.

"It's alright, I'm not going to tell people that things get to you. You're not perfect Severus, you can't keep this all in like you have. It will destroy you and I never want to see that happen."

With each word that softly wafted form soft peach lips, Severus' walls came crumbling down til they were no longer there. He did not complain, protest or struggle when caring arms wrapped around him and lifted him up into a warm lap. He did not fight as the 'boy' repositoned them both so that Severus laid against Harry's chest as the young man craddled him. Harry leaned back against the headboard and rocked gently from side to side, letting Severus get it out, allowing him to let go.

Harry's heart screamed in ache as he listened to the gut wrenching sobs and cries finally being released. He was glad that when he was in the bathroom he had thought to put up privacy spells and silence charms in the rooms. He made sure that the professor could let go without interruption. Harry gladly allowed Snape to bury his face against his chest.

After at least an hour, Severus finally began to calm down to softly hicking sobs before stopping completely. Using a conveanets charm, Harry had picked up in one of Hermione's books, Harry spelled the glass to refill itself. He made sure that the spell would last for at least ten refills before disappearing. He reached over and grabbed the glass and held it to the sob swollen lips. Severus excepted it greedily.

"Do you want to talk?" Harry ask softly. Severus just shook his head slightly as he continued to drink. The glass refilled its self three times before Severus was sated. Harry sat the glass back on the stand, before putting his arm back around Severus. He began to rock them both again.

"You're putting me to sleep." Severus yawned.

"It's not like you don't need it." Harry replied.

"I must speak with the Headmaster in the morring." Severus stated.

"Then afterwards, you're going to come with me and we're going Christmas shopping together." Snape's head snapped up faster then a House-elf disappeared. Harry could even swear he heard the familiar crackle of their magic.

"What! Absolutly not." He argued.

"Yes you are, you need to get your mind off of all this shit, pardon my French, and that inturn means having a relaxing day away at Hogsmead." Harry stated matter-a-factly.

"I can't, it's too great a risk for me to be recognized." Snape stated knowing he was right.

"Ah, you suffer from that problem too? Well I can fix it easily. You know I have this wonderful transfiguring charm."

Game, set, and match.

With a soft groan Severus gave in. It seemed that Potter was getting his way tonight.

Ya know screw the A/N I have accidently deleted them THREE TIMES already so just screw it.


End file.
